Chasers ran out of time during head to head
Contestants run out of time more often than the chasers, so here are some rare times where chasers failed to answer a question within 5 (or 6 in Croatia) seconds. UK Questions Paul Sinha: 4 January 2012 Paul Sinha: 12 February 2012 A female contestant correctly answered (possibly) beef. Paul said afterwards "Well done, you didn't realise I would be so busy thinking about chicken, beef and pork stew that I’d forget to press the buzzer."﻿ Paul Sinha: 13 March 2014Paul runs out of time! Rachel had locked in C: Acorns, which Paul revealed that is what he would’ve put. It shown to be correct answer. Bradley showed his loser hand gesture at Paul. Paul said it could have been worse. Mark Labbett: 19 March 2015Mark runs out of time for the first time ever! Bradley gleefully said: "The Chaser is out of time! That’s what we love". The Beast replied: "That’s never happened… ever." Walsh added: "There’s always a first time for everything". Brian had locked in B: Ben Mitchell. It shown to be correct answer. Bradley added "Don’t forget the little rule, when either player presses, you have five seconds in which to make an answer." Jenny Ryan: 5 January 2016 Paul Sinha: 24 April 2016 (Celebrity Special)Paul runs out of time for the first time in a celebrity special! 6 Paul Sinha: 24 April 2016 (Celebrity Special)Paul runs out of time for the first time in a celebrity special! On the Linford Christie’s last question, Bradley replied "Don’t let him (Paul) work it out. Press away. Press away". After Paul ran out of time, the audience and the other celebrity contestants started clapping and cheering for that happening. Bradley replied "I'll tell you something know, always remember this, I might’ve had heard this before, but you got to be quick to catch Linford". Linford guessed B: Saturday, which was the right answer and got himself onto the final chase. After Linford made it to his seat, Paul stated that he was embarrassed and that his brain froze during the question and he couldn’t think what day or time does it go back and forward, because he is always asleep. Paul Sinha: 17 January 2017Paul, former doctor, fails to answer a medical question. Linda locked in B: In the liver. If she was right she would move on to the final chase bringing £60,000 in the bank. But, the correct answer was C: In the skin. Paul was delighted and would have also put in B: In the liver. Paul Sinha: 4 November 2018 (Celebrity Special)S04 E02 including Paul running out of time on a question for the second time in a celebrity special. Charley made her choice, but Paul delayed too long, and Bradley Walsh shouted: “Chaser out of time! That never happens!” Charley correctly answered C: Toy Story. Paul explained: “I was toying between B and C. Before it came out, I thought it was Pulp Fiction, so when that didn’t come out I was on the back foot. Mark Labbett: 28 January 2019S12 E121 including Mark running out of time on a question for the second time. Bradley finds the question amusing and laughs, when Russell locks in, Mark wasn’t able to lock his answer on time. Russell answered A: Holding, but the correct answer was B: Blocking. Unfortunately, for Mark, B: Blocking is what he would’ve answered. UK Statistics German Questions Sebastian Jacoby: January 21, 2016ARD S02 E56 including Sebastian Jacoby running out of time on the first question of the individual chase Klaus Otto Nagorsnik: April 12, 2017 German Statistics Croatian Questions Dean Kotiga: February 11, 2015S02 E87 including Dean running out of time on the last question of the individual chase Croatian Statistics